1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a start-up method of an imaging apparatus, which is suitably applied to, for example, digital still cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
With digital cameras according to the related art, upon a power on command being input, a part of a boot program is read out from ROM (Read Only Memory) and loaded to RAM (Random Access Memory). The digital camera this executes start-up processing of the imaging system, and upon the imaging system start-up processing ending, the digital camera is capable of imaging subjects.
Once the imaging system start-up processing has ended, each time a release key is pressed, imaging processing executed to image a subject, and image data obtained as a result thereof is temporarily stored in buffer memory.
Thus, with the digital camera, upon imaging processing of one time or multiple times ending, the remainder of the boot program is read out from the ROM and loaded to the RAM. Thus, the digital camera sequentially executes medium information obtaining processing to obtain, from a memory card detachably mounted to the digital camera, medium information relating to format information, remaining capacity, and so forth, and monitor start-up processing.
Upon the medium information obtaining processing and monitor start-up processing ending, data storage processing is executed. Thus, the digital camera sequentially reads out the image data which had been temporarily stored in the buffer memory therefrom, subjects to processing such as compression, and transfers this to the memory card for storage. In this way, digital cameras have been arranged to enable subjects to be imaged in the shortest possible time from input of the power on command (e.g., see Japan Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-282265 (pp. 5-6, FIGS. 2 and 4).